A machine tool mounted with a numerical control apparatus performs machining while controlling axes to move a movable section to a position commanded by a machining program. However, a machine including a linear movement axis and a rotational movement axis like a five-axis machine realizes more complicated machining by appropriately controlling the respective axes to set a tool position and a tool posture in a desired position and a desired posture.
Patent Literature 1 suggests that, in a numerical control apparatus that controls a five-axis machine that linearly drives a table in X-axis and Y-axis directions and rotates the table in a C-axis direction and linearly drives a tool in a Z-axis direction and rotates the tool in an A-axis direction, after interpolation is performed from a start position to a commanded position concerning the X axis, the Y axis, and the Z axis on the basis of a position and speed on a work coordinate system commanded by the NC program, interpolation is performed from the start position to the commanded position concerning the A axis and the C axis and interpolation positions of the X axis, the Y axis, and the Z axis (linear axes) are corrected on the basis of interpolation positions of the A axis and the C axis (rotational axes). Consequently, according to Patent Literature 1, it is possible to apply accurate machining to work placed on the rotating table while performing interpolation according to a simple NC program.